Spécial Flag: Une extraterrestre chez les Mugiwara !
by Water Flag
Summary: Ici se trouveront des séries de bonus, scènes coupées et autres conneries ayant rapport avec mon actuelle fiction portant le même nom !


**Et voilà le petit chapitre Spécial Flag ! Vous pourrez y trouver les scènes coupées et bêtisier de mon histoire "Une extraterrestre chez les Mugiwara !", u**n nouveau apparaîtra tous les dix chapitres** !  
><strong>

**Oh, et comme le prologue compte comme un chapitre 0, on va dire qu'il y aura 11 chapitres dans ce chapitre et le reste reprendra normalement tous les dix chapitres. (Vous me suivez ? xD)**

**Disclaimer: Tout reviens à Odacchi, sauf Reiko, Kuro et mon histoire !**

**Rating: T, comme d'hab'...**

**Warning: Spoils sur ma fanfiction ! Si vous n'avez pas lu les dix premiers chapitres de celle-ci, ça ne sert à rien de descendre plus bas !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Spécial Flag, the first !<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue:<span>**

Apparition du crabe.

Et à mes pieds, le crabe qui essaie toujours de me bouffer l'orteil. Je le regarde intensément, le crabe se fige, sentant sa dernière heure arriver.

Puis le crustacé s'enfuit.

"HÉ ! REVIENS LÀ, SALE BESTIOLE !" Je hurle en courant après le crabe qui rampait vitesse grand V. "T'ES PAS SENSÉ TE BARRER, CONNARD !"

Water Flag regardais la jeune actrice courir après sa future victime. Elle passa la main sur son visage dans un geste fatigué. "COUPEZ ! Allez me chercher des nouveaux crabes, on reprend dans 10 minutes !" Ordonna-t-elle au staff. "Putain, on va la refaire combien de fois, celle-là ? C'est déjà le vingt-et-unième qui se barre..."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1:<strong>

Rencontre avec Kuro.

Comme s'il était vivant, le carnet lévite jusque devant moi, s'ouvre et ses pages s'animent et tournent jusqu'à s'arrêter vers le milieu de l'ouvrage. Un mot apparaît sur la plage blanche:

_Bonjour._

La seule chose que je trouve à faire, c'est de lui répondre:

"Au revoir !"

Et je me barre en courant.

_..._

"COUPEZ !" Hurla Water Flag, depuis sa "chaise du maître". "Reiko, pourquoi tu t'es barrée ? Elle était parfaite cette prise !"

"Désolée, c'était trop tentant !"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 2:<span> **

Questionnaire de l'équipage.

"N'aime pas ?"

Une aura malveillante m'entoura et je dis d'une voix glaciale:

"Les crabes..."

Les personnes dans la pièce frissonnèrent.

"O-oui, on avait remarqué..." Balbutia Long-nez. "Aime ?"

"Le chocolat !" Je répond, l'aura m'entourant disparaissant aussitôt pour laisser place à des étoiles dans mes yeux.

Ils me regardèrent blasés, tandis que Chapeau de Paille explosait de rire. L'interrogatoire reprit, je répondais aux questions du tac au tac, l'envie de dormir me gagnant...

"Chiffre ?"

"0 et 5*"

"Couleur ?"

"Blanc."

"Taille ?"

"168cm."

"Mensurations ?"

"90-60-85... Mais c'est quoi cette question ?!"

"C'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander." Répondit Usopp, blasé." Chacun des membres de l'équipage a posé des questions. Aimes-tu l'alcool ?"

"Je suis mineure !"

"Osef. Tu aimes l'argent ?"

"Pas spécialement."

Nami au loin marmonne un "Je l'aime bien, elle."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 3:<strong>

Le forcing de Luffy.  
><span>

"Rejoins-nous, ordre de ton capitaine !"

Je tombe à la renverse, les autres lui donnent un coup de poing sur la tête.

"Crétin !" Crie Épéiste. "Si elle ne nous a pas encore rejoint t'es pas son capitaine !"

"Mais je veux une alien dans mon équipage !"

"J'ai pas envie, Straw Hat !" Je répond.

"Alleeeeeeeeeeeez !" Insiste-t-il en s'accrochant à mon pied.

"Rah mais lâches-moi !" Dis-je en secouant le pied désespérément, ne résultant à faire étendre ses bras.

"Rentre dans mon équipaaaageuh !"

"Mais t'es quoi au juste, une sangsue étirable ?!"

Water Flag observait les deux idiots avec le reste de l'équipage, une veine battant sa tempe. "Cette scène part en live."

Elle reçut un hochement de tête de la part des acteurs.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 4;<strong>

La chuuuuuuute !

"JE T'INTERDIS DE TUER MON CAPITAINE !" Cria-t-elle.

Il leva la tête et la vit, à quelques mètres d'altitude au dessus de lui. La brune avait sauté du toit.

Sa mâchoire se décrocha, cette fille était suicidaire. Il n'eut pas le temps de se déplacer, qu'elle arrivait déjà sur lui...

Et elle passa à côté de lui sans même pouvoir le toucher.

**T'as visé trop à gauche, gamine.**

"Oh merde." Marmonna Water Flag, tandis que Reiko tombait de l'échafaud en hurlant et en battant des bras dans l'espoir vain de ralentir sa chute. "Sanji ! Chopes là avant qu'elle ne s'écrase ! Putain, où est passé le trampoline ?!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 5:<strong>

Peu de temps avant de gravir RedLine, lors de la tempête.

La brune aux yeux bleus s'interrompit pour se pencher en avant en mettant sa main en visière.

"Ce ne serait pas...?" Murmura-t-elle.

Elle plissa les yeux. Non, elle ne rêvait pas.

"HEY LUFFY ! NE TOUCHES PAS À MON CHOCOLAT ! JE VAIS TE DÉFIGURER !" S'égosilla la brune en attrapant une corde pour descendre de la vigie et se jeter sur le fautif.

"Merde, elle a remarqué !" S'exclama Luffy en engloutissant la tablette qu'il venait de voler à sa nakama avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Water Flag fronça les sourcils et relit son script, avant d'hurler dans son microphone. "COUPEZ ! Suivez le script, bon sang ! Reiko, t'es sensée voir RedLine, pas Luffy en train de manger ton chocolat, ET LUFFY ARRÊTES DE MANGER SUR LE PLATEAU !"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 6:<strong>

Déprime d'une jeune fille.

"Je suis un caca..." Marmonna Reiko, accroupie en face de son interlocuteur. "Un très gros caca. Non, pire, une bouse de vache, qui ne mérite que d'être écrasé par un berger gardant son troupeau de vaches. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Non, tu peux pas savoir, parce que je e l'ai pas dit. Et bien je vais te le dire, parce que je me suis assommée contre la rambarde. Ouais, la rambarde, la classe hein ? Non, pas ma classe. De toutes façon si javais la classe ou pas, tu t'en fiches, hein ? Tu resteras toujours à mes côtés, hein ? T'es vraiment une bonne nakama. T'inquiètes pas, j'te comprend, chacun a ses mauvais moments, on est dans la même galère..."

"Reiko, t'es au courant que Merry ne te répondra pas ?" Demanda Usopp en passant à côté.

"De toutes façon personne ne me comprend ici ! MONDE NE MERDE ! VIE DE MERDE ! J'VOUS DÉTESTE TOUS" Hurla la brune au tireur d'élite, le faisant sursauter.

Il y eut un blanc, avant que Reiko ne se remette face à la tête de proue de leurs navire. "Sauf toi, Merry, j't'aime bien toi, tu veux tu chocolat ?"

"Il se passe quoi, ici ?" Questionna Zoro qui avait accouru, alerté par les cris de la brune. Il regarda d'un air vaguement perturbé Reiko tendre une tablette à la tête du Vogue Merry. "En fait non, j'ai pas envie de savoir ce qu'il se passe ici."

"T'as bien raison." Approuva Usopp.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 7:<span> **

Bataille de boules de neige.

POF.

"Bim ! Dans ta face ! Long-nez !" Ria Reiko en se cachant derrière le mat pour éviter une boule de neige.

**Comment as-tu fait pour lui envoyer une boule de neige de façon à ce qu'elle soit percée pile au milieu par son nez et qu'elle y reste ?!**

_Coup de chance, dédé !_

**... "Dédé" ?**

Un silence plana sur le plateau. "C'était pas ça qu'il fallait dire ?" Demanda Reiko, en se frottant le crâne, gênée.

"Okay, on la refait !" Soupira Water Flag en réajustant sa casquette "AUTHOR", assise sur sa "chaise du maître" derrière les caméras, tout en faisant tourner un haut-parleur entre ses doigts.

Rencontre avec Mister 5 et Miss VAlentine.

L'un est un type à la peau noire et aux cheveux crépus, portant des lunettes et ayant des airs de Lenny Kravitz, tandis que l'autre était une jeune femme blonde, avec une ombrelle/parapluie (en pleine nuit, avec pas un gramme de pluie... utile.), portant une robe avec des tranches d'agrumes imprimées dessus, des boucles d'oreilles agrumes et un chapeau orange et jaune.

_Si les gens pensent qu'elle n'aime pas les agrumes avec ça.._. Je pense en haussant sourcil.

Tandis qu'ils discutent, je vois le clone de Lenny Kravitz se curer le nez, avant de lancer sa crotte-de-nez en une petite pichenette dirigée vers le groupe. Celle-ci explosa à la face du maire, qui s'écroula.

... Whadafak ?

"Est-ce qu'il vient juste de lancer une crotte-de-nez qui a explosé ?" Je demande, la mâchoire s'écrasant au sol et les yeux sortant de mes orbites.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 8:<strong>

Explosion du bateau de Igaram.

C'est alors qu'elle remarquèrent l'état de Vivi. La jeune fille était à deux doigts de fondre en larmes et se mordait les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas craquer. La rousse la prit dans ses bras. "Ça va aller, on va te ramener chez-toi. Tu vois ceux-là ? Même s'ils n'en ont pas l'air, ils ont sauvé tout East Blue. Simplement à eux cinq. Qu'est-ce que Baroque Works pour eux ?"

"C'est du pipi de chat." Répondirent Reiko et Luffy en passant derrière.

Silence.

"Hein ?"

"COUPEZ ! Reiko, Luffy, barrez-vous du plateau, vous avez rien à foutre ici !" Gronda Water Flag tandis que les deux idiots sortaient en riant. "On la refait !"

Une fois le calme revenu sur le bateau après la visite de Miss All-Sunday.

**IDIOTE !**

BONK !

Je me prit violemment le coin de l'entité sur le crâne.

"ITE ! MAIS ÇA VA PAS MIEUX, SALE BOUQUIN STUPIDE !"

**Comment as-tu OSÉ partir ainsi ?! Tu te rends compte que tu aurais-pu MOURIR ? CRÉTINE !**

BONK ! BONK !

Le plat du livre dans la figure, suivie par un coup de côté dans le ventre.

"Mais arrêtes de me frapper, ça va, je suis pas morte, okay ?"

**On avait dit de ne PAS de créer de PROBLÈMES ! Et toi, évidemment, dès qu'il y a une peu de bagarre, tu te barre pour faire joujou avec des TARÉS VOULANT TE TUER !**

BONK !

Un nouveau coup sur la tête.

"Argh, il a fait mal, celui-là." Bredouillais-je en me tenant le crâne là où Kuro venait de me frapper.

**C'est si DIFFICILE de remarquer un truc POINTU ET COUPANT ?**

"Ils avaient pas tous des trucs coupant !" Objectai-je rapidement. "On a essayé de me finir à coup de batte de base-ball, on m'a balancé un serpent venimeux dessus, il y a même un gamin qui m'a attaqué avec... une échelle... et..." Ma voix se tut en voyant Kurenfoirée s'élever dans les airs d'un air menaçant.

Oui, un livre peut avoir l'air menaçant. J'ai la preuve en direct.

Bref.

"ZORO ! AU SECOURS !" Hurlais-je en courant me cacher derrière son dos.

"Ne me mêles pas à cette histoire. Assumes." Me répondit le glaçon vert en se dégageant du passage pour le champs libre à Kuro.

"Traître !"

_Vol plané de Reiko._

Reiko attrapa fermement le bras élastique tendu par le brun et s'envola dans les airs lorsqu'il rétracta son membre. Elle poussa un cri de joie tandis qu'elle traversait la distance, le vent soufflant son visage. Mais son cri de joie se transforma en cri d'horreur lorsqu'elle passa à côté de Luffy qui l'avait ratée alors qu'il voulait la réceptionner. Elle continua alors son chemin vers les cieux.

"LUFFY JE VAIS TE TUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER !" Entendit le fautif avant que la brune ne disparaisse dans les nuages.

"Oups..."

"Putain, Luffy, on est pas dans Pokémon, là." Reprocha Water Flag en se frottant les tempes avant de se tourner vers un groupe d'assistants. "Allez la chercher avant qu'elle ne trouve le moyen de crever, j'ai un contrat d'une bonne quarantaine de chapitres avec elle, c'est pas le moment de lâcher mon affaire."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 10:<strong>

"Ce thé est vraiment bon..." Répondit Luffy, complètement détendu. "Tu devrais essayer, Reiko."

_Uh ?!_

**Il a été piégé par la marque verte dans son dos. C'est un pouvoir de Fruit du Démon, elle peut changer les émotions d'une personne.**

_Oh. Cool._

**... Là t'es sensée paniquer en te demandant comment faire pour aider ton capitaine sachant que, mine de rien, t'es nakamas vont se changer en statue d'une minute à l'autre.**

"Ah oui, c'est vrai !" S'exclama Reiko en sursautant. "J'avais oublié le script..."

Water Flag soupira de dépit. "Dans combien de temps allons-nous en finir ?" Pleurnicha-t-elle.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>

* * *

><p>* Pourquoi 0 et 5 ? Parce que Rei(0)-ko(5), tout simplement. Bon, j'ai eut des doutes à propos du "ko" qui donne 5, mais ils le mettaient dans les chiffres préférés de Sanji (59, 5-ko et 9-ku, ce qui donne "Coq"... bref...)<p>

**Et voilà, mon premier bonus ! J'dois dire, j'me suis bien marrée en écrivant cela, et j'espère que ce sera la même pour vous en le lisant !**

**Bon, j'ai pas grand chose à dire là dessus, donc j'vous souhait bon vent et à la revoyuuuuuuuuure !**

**... Reviews ? :D**

**Water Flag.**


End file.
